Wind Beneath My Wing
by Sweet Carys
Summary: Both only had eyes for the other as the walked into the room. They took in the atmosophere around them as the turned to face the audience then Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

AN: I know it's weird for me to write a Harry/Ron story but I had a shock of inspiration in chorus the other day while we we're working on this song. I was jumping up and down and squealing the teacher made me leave! That's how I get most of my ideas actually. From songs I listen to.

JD-I love fanfiction (goes off into daydream land)

Vevina-Why are you here? This is a Harry Potter fanfic not a Scrubs one!

JD-Rowdy loves Harry Potter. Besides Harry and Ron are busy right now...

Vevina-Ahhhhh. Ri-i-i-i-i-ght

Turk-None of the characters in this are owned by Vevina. J.K. Rowling does. She don't own use either!

JD-I she did their would be more JD/Dr.C action!

Turk-Ewwww dude! TMI!!!

Vevina-On with the show!

* * *

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

**By: Vevina**

**Prologue**

****

****

"You ready Ron?" asked a young red headed girl. She looked at her older brother for a response but he gave no indication he had heard her. The older red head stared at himself in a full length mirror.

"Ron?" said Ginny walking over to him. "You ok?" She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He turned to look at her and gave a weak smile.

"Just nervous I guess." He turned back to the mirror. They both stood there for a minute taking in their appearances. Ron was wearing silk, dark blue dress robes. They were lined with shimmery silver accents. Around his neck was the Weasley family medallion. I was a simple silver design of a Griffin surrounded by runes. Ginny outfit looked almost opposite. She was wearing light blue dress robes with gold linings.

"I never thought this would happen." Ron confessed. Ginny just glanced at her brother and smiled.

"Him and I would never have worked out. It was just some stupid hero worship. I'm truly happy for you."

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot."

They turned to look at the clock when they heard it chime. Both held their breathes for a moment.

"Well I better get out there. Love you big bro." She said before walking out to join the rest of her family.

He waited a minute before walking out to join his family and his life.

* * *

AN: This is just the first chapter so don't be mad if it's short! Please review and I'll try and update soon. Like this week!

JD & Turk-Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry! I know I said I would update that week but my cold got worse the It was vacation and I went to road island for four days and then I got sick again…. Argh!

Draco- sniffles starts to shuffle around the room in his pj's

Me- What's the matter with you?

Draco- You gave me your cold! blows nose

Me- Sweat drops

JD and Turk- Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Wind Beneath My Wings

By: The Weebles

Harry was nervous.

Harry was beyond nervous.

He was actually close to hyperventilating.

In less then five minutes he was expected to walk out the doors of his small changing room and magically bind himself to another human being. It's not that he didn't completely adore Ron; it was that he was worried he would screw it all up. He had never had a true relationship before Ron. He was Harry's best friend. His family.

"You okay Harry?" He spun around to see his other best friend, Hermione, standing in the door way.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." He confessed. Harry turned back to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.

"You look amazing Harry. Ron with be so happy." She came to stand next to him, checking her own outfit. She had dawned and set of soft purple dress robes with a slightly darker dress underneath.

"You look just as gorgeous. Thank you Hermione. You have been so great through all of this." They shared a look and they both understood each other. Harry knew she still held feelings for the red head, but after 6th year when him and Harry had gotten together, she realized she didn't stand a chance. He had known it hurt her to see them together so they didn't flaunt it in front of her.

"No thanks is necessary Mr. Potter. You are the closets thing to a brother I have ever had. You deserve someone who will devoted themselves to you and Ron is just kind of guy."

She turned to look at the clock. "It's time Harry. See you out there." And with that she gave him a quick smile and walked back out into the hall to take her seat.

He waited a few more seconds before following him out the door.

* * *

AN: I know it sounds a lot like last chapter and I know it's short but I had to put something in with Harry and Hermione. Hope you like!

Dr Cox- You better review or I with be re-eh-eh-lly pissed. And you won't like me when I'm pissed. grins insanely

(Me, JD, Turk, and Draco)- cower in corner


End file.
